1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fundamental electrical element array composed of a plurality of fundamental electrical elements such as resistance elements, capacitance elements, diode elements and so forth, or an assembly composed of a plurality of such arrays, and more particularly to a fundamental electrical element array or an assembly of such arrays to form desired electric circuits on a printed-circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a fundamental electrical element to form desired electric circuits on a printed-circuit board, there has been employed a plurality of columnar, fundamental electrical elements each of which has opposite wire leads extending from its both ends coaxially therewith.
In general, a plurality of such fundamental electrical elements with wire leads are mounted on a printed-circuit board to form thereon desired electric circuits including the fundamental electric elements.
In the case where the fundamental electrical elements are intended so that they are electrically connected together at one wire lead on a printed-circuit boards, if they are electrically interconnected at one wire lead before-hand, then it would become unnecessary to provide a printed wire on the printed-circuit board for such electrical connections; consequently, the printed-circuit board can be simplified in construction and reduced in size by that. Further, in the case where the fundamental electrical elements are intended for such a use that they are electrically connected via one wire lead to a common predetermined printed wire on the printed-circuit board, if they are connected with a common lead wire in advance, then there is no need of providing a printed wire on the printed-circuit board for electrically interconnecting the wire leads. This also permits simplification of the printed-circuit board structure and reduction of its size.
Moreover, if the plurality of fundamental electrical elements are mechanically assembled together, they can be mounted on the printed-circuit board simultaneously. This reduces the time for mounting such fundamental electrical elements on the printed-circuit board.
In the case mentioned just above, if the fundamental electrical elements are mounted on the printed circuit board to stand upright without bending their leads, the area of the printed-circuit board occupied by the fundamental electrical elements is far smaller than in the case where such elements lie flat with their wire leads bent. Accordingly, the printed-circuit board structure can be simplified and no-process is needed for bending the wire leads of the fundamental electrical elements.
In the case where the plurality of fundamental electrical elements are electrically interconnected or connected at one end to a commmon lead wire and the elements are mechanically assembled together, as described above, if the other leads are aligned side by side in a common plane at predetermined intervals, with their free end faces lying in a common plane (in which the free end face of the common lead wire lies when the electrical elements are connected thereto), the fundamental electrical elements can easily be mounted upright in side-by-side relation on the printed-circuit board without bending their non-connected wire leads (also without bending the common lead wire when the electrical elements are connected thereto).
In the case where the plurality of fundamental electrical elements are electrically interconnected or connected at one wire lead to the commmon lead wire beforehand, as described above, it would be very advantageous if it could easily be learned, before or after mounting the elements on the printed-circuit board, what kinds of elements they are, what characteristics they have and whether the elements are electrically interconnected or connected at one wire lead to the common lead wire.